Sucede por alguna razon
by Saraha Sting
Summary: Todo lo que Ezra y Sabine pensaron e hicieron desde que se conocieron, hasta las misiones que han estado pasando. Algún día estos dos jóvenes serán algo mas que amigos?, o comienzan a serlo después de unas misiones, sin que la tripulación se de cuenta de algún romance entre ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTE FIC ESTA RELACIONADO CON LOS PENSAMIENTOS QUE EZRA Y SABINE TUVIERON ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE**

 **PDV DE EZRA**

Todo tranquilo, estaba pensando de nuevo en mis padres después de tantos años aun quisiera que estuvieran aquí, quiero olvidarlos pero no puedo. Miro la ciudad que está a unos kilómetros, una sombra cubre mi rostro, fijo mi vista hacia arriba y es un destructor imperial, bajo con rapidez de mi torre para llegar a mi moto, en el camino tengo un extraño presentimiento yo solo lo ignoro, antes de llegar al lugar que quería ir, veo a un anciano como era antes Lothal a unos imperiales, así que logre distraer a un imperial y tome su comunicador, imite la voz de una persona adulta, les dije que debían irse ellos solo obedecieron y lo dejaron en el suelo, el me agradeció mientras yo tomaba unos yugos, excusándome con oye tengo que comer, luego de un rato siento ese presentimiento de nuevo, veo a una persona con una armadura, por el color y los tonos de su casco y armadura, pienso que es una chica, ¿una madaloriana?

… … … …

Ahora parece que el líder de esta tripulación me dejo con el Lasat y la madaloriana…

-Eres una madaloriana? Una de verdad?-le pregunto a la chica pero no me responde, parece que escucho mi pregunta pero no me contesta, después de un rato el Lasat cae sobre mi, en realidad no pesaba tanto era el olor el que me molestaba, ese comentario hizo que el grandote se enojara. Pero creo que escuche una pequeña risa de parte de la chica.

… … … …

Genial ahora me encuentro en un ducto de ventilación de esta nave, de pronto hay algo de turbulencia y me siento en una silla, abro mis ojos para darme cuenta que estoy en el espacio, jamás había logrado ir al espacio, ya que toda mi vida había estado en Lothal, pero me fijo que hay varios cazas estelares así que me asusto, siento que una mano me toma por el hombro empujándome hacia atrás, miro bien y es la madaloriana, así que solo me molesto por lo que hizo, veo que se quita el casco, logro ver como es, su cabello es azulado con un poco de amarillo anaranjado en su fleco, ojos cafés es muy bonita, estaba muy embobado, sentí mas turbulencia y salí del trance, ella se sentó en la silla comenzando a dispararles a los cazas, así que comencé a coquetear con ella.

-Me llamo Ezra y tu-pero el lasat me jalo

… … … …

Eso estuvo cerca, aunque aun me pregunto si Kanan es un Jedi, o le robo ese sable a uno, llego hasta lo que parece ser la cocina, me encuentro con la madaloriana, enserio quiero saber su nombre.

-No eres bueno siguiendo instrucciones verdad-me pregunto.

-No mucho y tu- conteste.

-Jamás fue mi especialidad.

-Quienes son ustedes no son exactamente ladrones.

-No somos exactamente nada, una tripulación, un equipo, en cierta forma lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.

-Que le paso a tu verdadera familia.

-El imperio, que le paso a la tuya-iba a contestar pero el lasat interrumpió, para que fuera a ver lo de una misión pero antes me dijo:

-Sabine me llamo Sabine-de nuevo me quedo en un trance, que por poco me tropiezo gracias al droide.

Había escogido aceptar la propuesta de Kanan, comencé a acercarme a el fantasma, entre y vi a Sabine sentada pensando, decidí saludarla.

-Ezra que estás haciendo aquí creí que…-ella iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpí.

-Que había vuelto a mi torre, lo hice pero vine a aceptar la propuesta de Kanan.

-Bueno en ese caso bienvenido Ezra…

-Bridger, Ezra Bridger.

 **PDV DE SABINE**

Ya estaba lista para tomar las cajas, hasta que me informaron que un chico las tomo, en ese momento logro verlo, su cabello era azulado, cuando estaba en el vehículo logre ver que tenia ojos azules, al darse cuenta de mi presencia movió el vehículo apropósito.

-buena maniobra niño, si el grandulón te atrapa será tu fin, suerte-dije advirtiéndole lo que le haría Zeb.

El chico ya estaba en el fantasma, por tanta turbulencia Zeb cayó sobre el, diciendo un comentario sobre Zeb, fue gracioso me reí un poco este chico es un verdadero ladronzuelo hizo que el lasat lo metiera adentro de una mini cabina, cuando Kanan pregunto por el, Zeb se dio cuenta que no estaba donde lo había dejado, se había metido en el ducto de ventilación, lo olvide por unos minutos porque necesitaba disparar, cuando llegue al arma de la nariz, lo encontré en la silla, lo tome del hombro enviándolo hacia atrás, por la expresión que tenia supe que estaba molesto, inmediatamente me quito el casco para poder divisar mejor los blancos, el chico solo se me queda viendo, de nuevo comienza a haber más turbulencia, rápidamente me siento y comienzo a dispararles a los cazas, note que el chico se acerco a mi.

-Me llamo Ezra y tu-por el tono en el que me hablaba supe me estaba coqueteando, yo solo rodo los ojos.

… … … …

El chico llego a la cocina donde yo estaba tranquila.

-No eres bueno siguiendo instrucciones verdad- le pregunto.

-No mucho y tu.

-Jamás fue mi especialidad.

-Quienes son ustedes no son exactamente ladrones.

-No somos exactamente nada-lo interrumpo-una tripulación, un equipo, en cierta forma lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia.

-Que le paso a tu verdadera familia- veo que baja la mirada, algo me dice que tiene un pasado doloroso.

-El imperio, que le paso a la tuya-pregunte parecía que me iba a contestar, pero Zeb interrumpió porque el equipo me necesitaba, antes de irme le dije al chico-Sabine, me llamo Sabine-con esas palabras me retire.

… … … …

Por fin habíamos a Lothal, era hora de que Ezra se fuera, cuando el bajo las escaleras yo estaba con Chopper, el le estaba diciendo adiós al chico pero no recibió respuesta, el solo me miro, solo había estado poco tiempo en el fantasma y creo que lo extrañare, creo que me encariñe con el, después de un rato el regresa, por alguna extraña razón decidió ser el aprendiz de Kanan y al final le digo:

-Significa que te quedaras aquí, bueno en ese caso bienvenido Ezra…

-Bridger, Ezra Bridger- dijo sonriéndome.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que les pareció el primer capítulo. Si quise agregar esas partes finales. Aun recuerdo el primer episodio cuando Ezra comenzó a coquetearle a Sabine. Bueno esta historia solo terminara cuando Star Wars Rebels termine, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, bueno nos vemos.**

 **BYE**


	2. Despues de volver sin el caza

**Hola otra vez espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado, tranquilos a medida que avance con los capítulos habrá algo más de Ezrabine, disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Esta parte del capítulo tiene que ver con lo que paso después de que Zeb y Ezra robaran el caza estelar y regresaran al fantasma.**

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en Lothal, Ezra estaba algo cansado luego de haber saltado en los tejados de Lothal y salvar a los amigos de sus padres, no era algo que el hiciera todo los días, incluso cuando el era un ladrón no corría tanto, el siempre tenía que escabullirse, al robar nadie lograba verlo.

Ahora el estaba en la cocina tomando algo de leche, tenía que descansar para que al día siguiente el comenzara el entrenamiento Jedi con Kanan, hasta ahora el ojiazul apenas podía hacer levitar un objeto con la Fuerza.

Sabine esta como siempre sola en su cabina, escombraba sus pinturas, después de un rato termino, con ello se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba cenar algo, pensaba comer alguna fruta o tomar algo de leche, al abrir la puerta de la cocina se encontró con Ezra sentado, al parecer trataba de hacer flotar su vaso donde se había servido la leche la cual ya había terminado.

-No crees que es algo tarde para practicar a levitar el vaso chico-dijo Sabine

-Sabine pensé que estabas dormida-dijo Ezra bajando el vaso de la poca altura en la que lo subió.

-No, además ya casi me voy a dormir, solo tenía algo de hambre, no se supone que tienes entrenamiento mañana con Kanan-pregunto

-Si pero eso no significa que tenga que dormir demasiado temprano, sabes yo exactamente no acostumbro a dormir temprano.

-Pues parece que tendrás que hacerlo, si es que no quieres quedarte dormido en alguna de sus lecciones-rio un poco la ojicafe

-Yo jamás me quedo dormido, solo me canso.

-Pues entonces creo que te cansaras más rápido, dudo que estés acostumbrado a tanto esfuerzo.

-Lo estoy, sobrevivir en las calles es difícil así que estoy acostumbrado.

 **PDV de Sabine**

Veo algo nervioso a Ezra, no sé si le guste estar en el fantasma, apenas lleva un par de días con nosotros, estoy tratando de ver cómo se comporta normalmente, al parecer note un tono algo molesto cuando hablo sobre sobrevivir en las calles, parece que no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado, pero aun casi no sé nada de el, lo único que se es que no tiene familia. Cuando fuimos a rescatarlo, oí una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Hera, ella le decía que lo llevarían con sus padres, el solo dijo que no tenia, pero alcance a ver su mirada, no fue tristeza al no conocerlos si no algo mas, se que oculta algo, algo trágico, claro que no espero que él me cuente, si se trata de alguna perdida de sus padres cuando era muy pequeño, dudo que una persona quiera contar algo sobre ello, tal vez con el tiempo yo obtendría respuestas.

-Ya veo, pero te estás acostumbrando a estar aquí en el fantasma?-pregunte sentándome frente a el.

-Eso intento, en realidad no estoy acostumbrado a compartir una cabina, o a estar con mas personas en un lugar, es algo que pretendía olvidar-me dijo apartando su mirada.

"Pretendía olvidar" acaso el ya había vivido con otras personas, sus padres?...

-Se que no es fácil acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de que lo haras.

 **PDV de Ezra**

Acostumbrarme, no lo se dudo que pueda hacerlo, es decir a estar con ellos… con ella…si lo haría, pero si hay algo que aprendí durante los años en los que estuve solo, es que no puedo aferrarme demasiado tiempo a una persona, nunca sabes cuándo desaparecerán de tu vida para siempre…

No Ezra, deja de pensar en los que paso hace unos años, tengo que olvidarlos, tengo que hacerlo, ellos seguramente están muertos o se fueron y me dejaron. Yo solo tengo que olvidar todo eso, solo debo estar tranquilo.

-Bueno tengo que dormir se hace tarde-me dijo Sabine- Buenas noches, descansa-con eso vi como cerro la puerta.

Solo espero que si esta va a ser mi nueva familia no le pase nada.

 **Hola**

 **Chica Armada: Se pondrá aun mas interesante, y tranquila ya estoy mucho mejor, claro que aun no puedo correr.**

 **Sabine Wren 857: Tranquila un capitulo mas de esta historia y hare uno que tenga que ver con "Out of Darkness"**

 **Bueno alguien mas vio el episodio de Legacy, fue uno de los mas tristes, llore, pobre Ezra ya sabe la verdad, lo que es el colmo es que tenga que esperar para ver el siguiente episodio hasta enero, eso si es crueldad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno este capítulo está situado después de que Ezra volvió al fantasma por la misión de la academia Imperial.**

Ya comenzaba a haber un atardecer en Lothal, Ezra había vuelto al fantasma después de su misión en la academia imperial, ahora tenían que ir por la madre de Jai para que Hera pudiera buscar un lugar donde ocultarlos del imperio. Jai comenzaba a hacer algunas preguntas sobre lo que hacía "Dev". Ambos estaban charlando en la cocina.

-Déjame ver si entendí, eres un Jedi?-dijo algo curioso Jai.

-Shh… No lo digas tan alto, si Kanan descubre que se lo dije a Zare y a ti, estaré en problemas- dijo algo preocupado.

-Entiendo, pero creí que eran solo un mito.

-Si yo también pensaba eso hace un mes, pero no-le confirmo Ezra.

-Y como se que no mientes-dijo un poco serio

-Bien te mostrare-dio un suspiro y comenzó a hacer levitar una fruta que estaba cerca de el, Jai solo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Wow…-Ezra comenzó a acercarla a su mano, cuando estaba cerca la soltó y la atrapo.

-Ya te convenciste-dijo en un tono burlón el Padawan, pero antes de que Jai pudiera hablar, la puerta se abrió, ya que Sabine había entrado, pero esta vez no traía su casco

-Ezra, Hera dijo que pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, así que prepárate-dijo la madaloriana.

-Entendido Sabine.

-No tardes como la última vez que te dije que la reunión seria en el mercado de Garel-dijao reclamándole un poco a Ezra.

-En mi defensa no sabía dónde estaba-dijo defendiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Te explique cómo tenias que llegar al mercado, acaso no pusiste atención?

-Pues no…Me distraje con otra cosa…jeje

-Con qué?

-Pues…Yo….-Ezra en realidad se había distraído con ella, solo al verla se había quedado embobado ese día y no presto atención a nada de lo que la artista le había dicho-Nada…-dijo algo nervioso-Además no podría perderme en el fantasma.

-No dudo en que un día sí, solo apresúrate-con eso Sabine se fue de la cocina.

-Se ve que tú y tu novia son muy unidos Ezra-dijo burlándose Jai

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada sobre mi nombre real, y Sabine no es mi novia-dijo nervioso el peliazul.

-Pero lo quisieras no es así?

-Puf, No…

-Entonces está disponible?

-A que te refieres?

-Pues viéndola sin el caso, tal vez piense invitarla a salir.

-Qué?! Ni se te ocurra!- dijo en un tono de amenaza

-Lo sabia! Te gusta!- el ojiazul sabia que lo habían atrapado causándole celos.

-Shh! No hables, te escucharan todos, y… bien me atrapaste.

-Mi táctica nunca falla-dijo burlándose

… … … … … …

Hera ya había recogido a la madre de Jai, ahora ella los llevaba con su nuevo aliado "Fulcrum" para que pudieran estar a salvo. Ezra ya se había despedido de su amigo, ahora él se encontraba sentado viendo el holoajedrez , Sabine pasaba por ahí, se detuvo cuando lo vio sentado solo observando.

-Ezra? Que estás haciendo?- pregunto

-Aa.. Nada, crees Jai valla a estar bien?

-Si, estoy segura que Hera conseguirá un buen lugar donde llevarlo a el y a su madre, por cierto se que le dijiste a Jai que eres un Jedi.

-Claro que no hice eso.

-No me engañas, además comienzo a conocerte mejor como para saber que lo hiciste-dijo señalándolo un poco.

-Bien si, se lo dije.

-No es tan fácil que engañes a una madaloriana, agradece que Chopper no te haya escuchando, porque estoy segura de que el si te hubiera delatado.

-Entonces no me vas a delatar-dijo un ingenuo.

-Nop, solo trata de guardar tu secreto de que eres un Jedi-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-No te preocupes por eso Sabine-con eso apago el holoajedrez-Bueno…Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir, descansa Sabine-y con eso el chico se fue hacia su cabina, mientras Sabine lo miraba con una sonrisa.

 **Hola! Feliz navidad atrasada, este capítulo pensaba subirlo antes de navidad pero no tuve tiempo, y luego tuve que ir a mi empleo (soy fotografa), si estoy chica, pero necesito ganar dinero para ir a la Mole comic con de marzo, en fin... esa es otra historia.**

 **Sabine Wren 857: Nos torturan con la espera, y si yo también esperaba que dijera eso al final. Y el siguiente episodio es el que has estado esperado, tratare de apresurarme para que lo leas.**

 **Ahsokatano. 13: Si como te dije en Facebook solo un insensible no lloraría en ese episodio.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Alguien mas ya vio la nueva película de Star Wars? Díganmelo en los comentarios**

 **Bueno, nos vemos, probablemente este sea mi último capítulo de este año, pero para 2016 habrá más sorpresas, Feliz año nuevo adelantado! Cuídense rebeldes.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, y el capitulo de hoy esta situado en el episodio "Out of Darkness", que lo disfruten :)**

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Ya le habíamos explicado mejor a Kanan lo que sucedido, me siento tan culpable por lo que paso, se que Zeb tiene algo de culpa, pero yo también tuve la culpa. Ahora Sabine y Hera están en problemas, por el comunicador nos contaron que en el lugar en el que estaban había algunas criaturas que le temían a la luz, pero que eran peligrosas; como si no fuera bastante malo que se quedaran ahí, ahora había criaturas que podían matarlas, si algo les pasaba a alguna de ellas no me lo perdonaría.

Sabine seguro me ignorara más ahora que cometí este error, solo espero que este bien y no se haya lastimado.

Yo estaba a un lado de Kanan, que al igual que yo esperaba a que llegáramos, había puesto el Fantasma en piloto automático, pero el volvería a modo manual cuando pudiéramos ver a Hera y a Sabine, solo espero que estén a salvo.

… … … … … … … … …

Por fin ya habíamos llegado, vimos a las criaturas cerca de Sabine y Hera, le recordé a Kanan lo que dijeron sobre las criaturas, así que prendió las luces de la nave, parecía que iba a funcionar pero al parecer solo le temían a la luz solar, decidi que debíamos ir a ayudarlas.

-Kanan abre la rampa, voy a salir a ayudarlas- con eso me fui camino a la rampa, debía salvar a Sabine. En el pasillo estaba Zeb cubriéndome el paso.

-Niño a dónde vas?

\- Voy a ayudarlas, ¿vienes?-el solo asintió y corrimos hacia la rampa.

 **PDV de Sabine**

Ya era hora de que llegaran, justo a tiempo, Ezra y Zeb se encuentran en la rampa. Todos comenzamos a dispararles a las criaturas.

-Sabine, te cubriré!- escuche que Ezra me dijo, algo me dice que intenta hacerse el héroe conmigo, era alñgo tierno de su parte supongo, le disparo a algunos-No son tan rudos- después de decir eso, vi que uno se acercaba a Ezra, parecía que el se estaba defendiendo, pero no funciono el arma de su muñeca. Sabía que debí darle un arma que dañara, pero logo insistirme que no era necesario. La criatura ya estaba sobre el, debía hacer algo. De alguna forma yo me encariñe con Ezra y ahora tenia miedo. Pero debo hacer algo ahora. Iba a disparar me fije bien en la puntería, si fallaba podía dispararle a Ezra en el hombro, apreté el gatillo, ¡funciono!. Aunque la criatura cayó sobre el, se golpeo el brazo, me acerque a el, lo vi respirar, quería abrazarlo pero no podía hacerlo en este momento, trate de sonar algo dura, solo le dije que se levantara y que teníamos que irnos, afortunadamente se paro, después entramos a la nave, ya iba a subir las escaleras para ir a disparar.

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Se supone que estaba salvando a Sabine, pero ella termino salvándome a mi debí haber quedado en ridículo, bueno al menos le daré las gracias antes de que vaya a disparar.

-No le busques otro sentido- fue lo único que recibí de ella al tratar de agradecerle, quizás no fue la mejor idea.

 **... … … … … … … … … …**

Ya acabe de reparar el espectro con Zeb, el se adelanto a dormir yo solo tome algo de cenar y me iba directo a mi cabina, antes de que pudiera tomar las teclas para abrir la cabina alguien me llamo.

-Ezra- escuche la voz de Sabine llamarme, en realidad solo iba a abrir la puerta e ignorarla estaba cansado, no quería escuchar otro rechazo, no ahora. Ella toco mi hombro, no podía ignorarla así, me volteé, para ver su rostro un poco tímido.

-Sabine sucede algo?

-Bueno, yo… Lamento haber sido dura contigo hace un rato, pero este día es algo estresante.

-No te preocupes Sabine, todos tenemos días asi, Bueno yo tengo que ir a dormir- ya estaba a punto de voltearme pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo.

-Espera, tal vez pueda compensarte lo de hoy, pensaba buscar un buen lugar para hacer un mural en Lothal y ya que no se mucho de por ahí, tal vez tu sepas de algún buen lugar donde poder pintar, quizás hasta puedas ayudarme un poco.

-Está bien, no suena mal- dije con una sonrisa- Pero, ¿Cuándo?

-podría ser unos días antes de la celebración de el dia del Imperio.

Por un momento me quede en shock, olvide que en una semana seria el dia del Imperio, mi cumpleaños… Mi cabeza se comienza a llenar de recuerdos. Reaccione antes de que Sabine viera mi expresión.

-Si está bien…bueno ahora si tengo que dormir, ya es tarde…Descansa- Me apresure a abrir ya cerrar la puerta. No quería recordar todo lo que les había pasado a mis padres, pude escuhar que Sabine me dijo "Descansa Ezra"

 **PDV de Sabine**

No se que hice mal ahora, solo mencione el dia del Imperio y enseguida se fue, se que a nadie le gusta el día del Imperio pero no muchas personas reaccionan así apenas lo menciono.

Que esta ocultando?...

 **Hola a todos, perdón por tardar con el capitulo pero tuve muchas tareas, pero ahora ya estoy algo libre de nuevo. Por cierto ya vieron el nuevo episodio de "Una princesa en Lothal" a mi me gusto, nada mal en mi opinión.**

 **El siguiente capítulo de esta historia tendrá más Ezrabine**

 **Y antes de irme quiero decirles que pronto subiré el comic de Kanan 2 en mi pagina, asi que espérenlo**

 **Sabine Wren 857: Espero que te haya gustado, perdón por tardar**

 **Haziel: Espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ahora este capítulo estará situado a unos cuantos dos dias antes del cumple años de Ezra, disfrútenlo.**

El día del Imperio se acercaba, Ezra comenzaba a llegar algo tarde a los entrenamientos con Kanan. La razón era que se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche pensando en lo que le había pasado aquella noche en el día del Imperio, pensando que era lo que le había pasado a sus padres y se había preguntado porque Tsebo lo había abandonado. Se recordaba así mismo, cuando era feliz junto con sus padres, antes del incidente. Estaba tan lleno de esperanza y alegría junto a ellos, a esa edad el no pensaba en muchas cosas materiales, su mayor felicidad eran ellos, lo educaron para que defendiera a los que lo necesitaban, para hacer lo justo, para que su esperanza jamás se desvaneciera.

Cuando el Imperio se los llevo perdió mucha esperanza que tenia, algunas veces había creído que volverían, pasaron las semanas y nunca volvieron. Tsebo cuido unos meses de él, pero un día el también lo abandono. El comenzó a cambiar desde aquel momento, su esperanza fue desvaneciéndose más con cada año sin ellos, aprendió a no confiar en nadie, a no volver apegarse a las personas, el niño alegre de siete años se fue esfumando poco a poco.

Antes el solo lloraría por el Día del Imperio, pero ahora solo le daba rabia recordar cuando se los arrebataron, aunque le daba algo de nostalgia, pero ya no como antes.

Ahora que el tenia otra familia no permitiría que nadie se los arrebataran como lo hicieron con sus padres aquella noche.

Ezra vagaba por el Fantasma sumido en sus recuerdos, con la cabeza baja, sin mirar bien el rumbo al que se dirigía, cuando de repente choco con algo, más bien alguien, era Sabine. Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, al parecer la artista traía una caja y no se dio cuenta quien estaba caminando al frente.

-Auch-dijo la madaloriana adolorida por la caída- Oh Ezra, lo siento no me fije que estabas frente a mí.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa tampoco veía hacia donde iba- se sobo un poco su cabeza de la caída, abrió mejor los ojos para encontrar a Sabine en el suelo a un metro cerca de donde el había caído, también vio que había varias latas de pintura en aerosol por el pasillo – Déjame ayudarte- dijo comenzado a recoger algunas pinturas.

-No es necesario Ezra- Sabine tomo otra lata, faltaba una pero no se dio cuenta que Ezra también la iba a tomar, sus manos lograron rozarse un poco, la madaloriana se sonrojo un poco al igual que el padawan, rápidamente la ojicafe alejo su mano dejando que la mano de Ezra tomara la ultima lata y se la devolviera. Sabine la tomo para meterla en la caja, se levanto un poco apenada, el peliazul se levanto también intentando evitar mirar los ojos de Sabine. Por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Y… para que tanta pintura?-pregunto Ezra intentando olvidar lo que paso.

-Bueno para la pequeña obra de arte que haremos en Lothal mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?

-A sí, bueno que te parece si la hacemos por la noche, ya sabes para evitar la presencia imperial-sugirió el ojiazul

-Me parece bien, bueno yo…tengo que guardar esta caja en mi cabina- dijo caminando un poco aprisa hasta llegar y cerrar rápidamente la puerta y recargándose en ella, dio un pequeño suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que en el pasillo Ezra solo se quedo observando cómo se iba la madaloriana, mirándola con una sonrisa boba.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA NOCHE**

-Seguros que regresaran pronto?- pregunto la Twi'lek al par de adolescentes, que preparan algunas de sus cosas.

-Si, tranquila Hera solo serán un par de horas y regresaremos al fantasma-dijo Ezra.

-Vamos Hera no tardaremos nada- dijo Sabine intentando convencerla.

-Bien, pero si hay problemas dejen abiertas las comunicaciones

-Si, no te preocupes-con eso Ezra tomo su mochila y Sabine tomo un pequeño bolso donde tenia las pinturas, los dos jóvenes empezaban a bajar la rampa.

-Nos vemos luego!-Dijeron los dos , mientras comenzaban a alejarse mas.

Kanan estaba a un lado de la ojiverde, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y dices que yo soy el paranoico-comento el Jedi .

-Que? No soy paranoica, solo me preocupa un poco lo que les pueda pasar.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por lo que les pueda pasar, ambos saben cuidarse. Me preocupa mas por lo que harán ellos dos.

 **CON EZRA Y SABINE**

Los dos se dirigían a la ciudad de Lothal, caminaban algo rápido, había algo de brisa que movía los pastizales, las lunas comenzaban a verse.

-Y encontraste un buen lugar para el mural?-pregunto la madaloriana.

-Si, a estas horas casi no hay presencia imperial, lo que nos dará tiempo suficiente-dijo el padawan con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de algunos minutos ambos llegaron, pronto Ezra le mostró el camino a donde debían irse. El lugar era un callejón donde había suficiente espacio para crear una obra de arte, era un lugar algo discreto, comenzaron a sacar las latas de pintura, y así empezaron a pintar la aburrida pared con colores brillantes.

Al terminar se dieron cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, así que se apresuraron recoger las pinturas, sus manos de ambos tenían pintura, solo las limpiaron rápido con un trapo, ya que Kanan y Hera estarían demasiado preocupados si tardaban mas. Cuando ya estaban saliendo empezó a llover un poco , no se preocuparon todavía podían llegar al fantasma con algunas gotas de agua en ellos, pero después de un rato comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, y empezó a llegar una gran ventisca que hacía que los pastizales se movieran violentamente. La ojiacafe y ojiazul caminaron mas aprisa que antes.

-No creo que sea buena idea caminar hacia el Fantasma con este clima-dijo la artista cubriéndose un poco su rostro con sus manos, había olvidado traer su casco asi que no podía ver tan bien con tanta aire.

-Cierto, ven hay que llegar a mi torre no está lejos, podremos cubrirnos un rato hasta que pase la tormenta-dijo eso casi en la misma posición que su compañera por tanto aire.

Después de unos 10 minutos lograron llegar y entrar, estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, temblaban un poco.

-No sabía que el clima de Lothal era así-comento la chica, tomando e intentando secar su cabello.

-Y no lo es, esta clase de clima solo ocurre algunas veces cada año, es muy poco común de hecho, bueno creo que le avisare a Hera que la tormenta nos retrasara.

Luego de que contactaran Hera, les habían ordenado quedarse ahí hasta que pasara la tormenta, ya que la tripulación tenía algunos problemas técnicos con la nave, así que no llegarían. En cuanto parara la tormenta ambos tenían que regresar al Fantasma.

Un pequeño silencio se hacía presente, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, recargados en la pared, lado a lado. La madaloriana miraba todas las cosas que se encontraban en las paredes, veía el polvo que tenían la mayoría de muebles y objetos alrededor.

-Jamás has limpiado todo ese polvo?-pregunto la ojicafe.

-Lo hago pero como ya no he venido aquí desde hace semanas, se ha hecho demasiado polvo.

-Ya veo…Entonces siempre viviste aquí en Lothal?-pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí, yo jamás había salido del planeta, la primera vez fue cuando me encontré con ustedes.

-Y nunca quisiste visitar otros planetas?

-Si, pero…no era algo que les gustara mucho hacer a mis padres…-lo ultimo lo dijo algo rápido, pero Sabine logro captar perfectamente lo que él había dicho. El chico en ese momento se quedo en silencio, había olvida que jamás le había contado a alguien de la tripulación sobre sus padres.

-¿Ezra?-llamo la chica al Padawan al darse cuenta que estaba evitando la mirada de ella, mirando algún punto del suelo.

-Olvida lo que dije ¿Ok?- Se levanto rápido para abrir la puerta, se acerco un poco al barandal, se dio cuenta que la tormenta había parado.

Sabine solo se levanto lo miro confundida ¿En verdad le había pasado algo tan trágico para no querer mencionar a sus padres ni una vez? Se preguntaba.

-La tormenta paro, hay que irnos-dijo el ojiazul sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Sabine comenzó a tomar su bolso donde había guardado las pinturas, Ezra hizo lo mismo con rapidez para evitar la mirada de la artista. Durante el camino ninguno se dirigió ni una sola palabra, apenas y los dos se miraban de reojo.

La madaloriana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sobre cómo había actuado Ezra cuando menciono a sus padres , recordó las palabras que había escuchado la primera vez que el había subido a la nave, después de rescatarlo "No tengo padres." En verdad quería saber que era lo que el peliazul estaba ocultando, pero no quería preguntarle, sabía lo doloroso que era perder a seres queridos.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Saben este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho.**

 **Lo siento si es que tarde demasiado, gran parte de este capítulo lo hice en vacaciones. Salí a varios lugares y uno de ellos fue la Mole Comic Con. Por fin fui, todo fue muy genial,hasta logre conocer al escritor de Darth Vader (Kieron Gillen) y me firmo los tres primeros números que habían salido, también compre el paquete de rebels que traía a Ahsoka y Darth Vader, aunque estuvo caro pero valió la pena.**

 **Y unos días después fui a un viaje (al cual no quería ir, pero me obligaron).**

 **Pero bueno el resto del relato se los contare luego en mi pagina de Facebook.**

 **Bueno antes de contestar los comentarios, les hare dos preguntas que tienen que responder para que el siguiente capítulo lo suba rápido.**

 **¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones (bueno si es que tuvieron)?**

 **¿Y qué les pareció el final de temporada de rebels? En lo personal yo llore con el final**

 **Sabine Wren 857 : Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior y el link que mandaste no se podía entrar.**

 **Haziel : Que gusto que fuera de tu agrado.**

 **Catmarionet: Soy de fiar amiga (de hecho a la que terminan traicionando siempre es a mi), pero no te sugiero que pongas tu dirección en los comentarios. Solo te diré que yo soy de México. Y me encanta saber que hay alguien más que le guste dibujar y hacer figuras.**

 **Bueno eso a sido todo, recuerden responder las preguntas.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ahora el capitulo podríamos decir que se encuentra después de que Sabine le da el disco a Ezra que contiene la imagen de el y sus padres, disfrútenlo!**

Después de que la madaloriana le dio el disco a Ezra, se dirigía hacia su cabina, ahora ya estaba más tranquila, Ezra ahora estaba mejor, al menos eso parecía, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Entro a su cabina cerró la puerta, ya era tarde debía dormir, se acostó en su litera, aun no tenia sueño, quería saber si en verdad había hecho bien en darle el disco al ojiazul, recordó un poco de lo que había pasado unos días antes y la reacción de Ezra al mencionarle por accidente solo una vez a sus padres, su voz del Padawan resonó en su mente "Olvida lo que dije ¿Ok?" Se había confundido tanto por esas palabras, ahora que conocía la verdad sabía bien porque no quería ni mencionarlos, entendía el sufrimiento de su compañero, sabía bien lo que era perder a las personas que mas querías. Después de un rato quedo profundamente dormida.

 **Con Ezra**

Luego de ver por un tiempo esa imagen, ya se sentía mejor, ahora tal vez ya no intentaría olvidarlos. Ahora solo debía darle las gracias a la artista, por tratar de animarlo y tenía que pedirle disculpas por como la trato durante los días anteriores, había sido un completo tonto al ignorar sus preguntas y comentarios de ella, de la persona que más quería…

Asi que quito el holodisco de la maquina,lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se fue con rumbo a la cabina de Sabine, en el camino intentaba idear un plan para disculparse con la madaloriana, claro que también esperaba que ella aun siguiera despierta.

Caminó con pasos débiles hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabina de la chica, dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a llamar a la artista.

-Sabine…Sabine estas despierta?...-espero por un breve tiempo y como vio que no le respondía, decidió abrir la puerta. Solo para encontrarse con Sabine durmiendo pacíficamente, no quería molestarla asi que dejo una pequeña nota junto al casco de la madaloriana.

Salió sigilosamente de la cabina para dirigirse a la suya.

 **Al siguiente día en la mañana.**

Sabine comenzó a abrir sus ojos, aun tenía algo de sueño pero no quería quedarse dormida y que la despertaran, bajo de su litera con pequeño salto, iba tomar su casco cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nota junto a el, la cual decía: "Veme en el techo del fantasma a las 7:30. –Ezra"

Al acabar de leer la nota, reviso la hora para darse cuenta que eran las 7:28, se arreglo un poco su cabello ya que se había despeinado un poco al dormir, salió de su cabina y camino sigilosamente por los pasillos, salió del fantasma y una vez que llego a la parte de arriba de él, vio a Ezra mirando a alguna parte del horizonte, se acerco un poco hacia el sin que el padawan se percatara de su presencia.

-Hey, ¿Querías verme?- pregunto ella, Ezra se volteo para mirarla con una sonrisa algo timida.

-Bueno…yo…- el peliazul comenzó a ponerse más nervioso al ver como la madaloriana lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía un poco – Yo… Quería darte esto- Dijo mostrándole un pequeño cuaderno de dibujo con una pasta algo gruesa – Es para ti, pensé que aquí podrías hacer algunos de tus dibujos- la chica parecía un poco sorprendida, pero termino tomando el cuaderno.

-Gracias, Ezra. Pero…¿Por qué?- volvió a dibujarse en su rostro del ojiazul una pizca de timidez

-Es una forma de disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia a ti estos días y una forma de darte las gracias…

-No es nada Ezra, y gracias por el obsequio- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, pero después Sabine en un movimiento rápido se acerco al padawan y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- Bueno sera mejor que bajemos antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia- con eso ella bajo del tejado con un salto.

Ezra por otro lado se quedo en shock y con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, dando un pequeño suspiro comenzó a caminar para dar un salto y bajar. La ojicafe se había ido algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

 **Hola! Lo se me ausente otra vez por mucho tiempo.**

 **En mi defensa no tenía tanta inspiración para hacer el capitulo pero espero no tardarme mas en el siguiente.**

 **Por cierto recuerdan que les dije que fui a la Mole Comic Con, bueno quería hacerles una pregunta ¿Les gustaría que escribiera en mi pagina de Facebook algunas anécdotas de cuando fui? Por favor contesten.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo o historia.**

 **Un saludo para las dos personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior :D**

 **Sabine Wren 857 y**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola otra vez, lamento no haber estado aquí por un largo tiempo y también lamento no poder actualizar "No puedes cambiar el pasado", hay algunos problemas técnicos, en fin disfruten el capitulo, esto está situado después de "Path of the Jedi"**

Y ahí estaba él, Ezra Bridger, fijando su mirada hacia al techo de la cabina que compartía con el lasat. Después de un largo tiempo intentando crear su sable de luz que aún no estaba terminado y aunque estaba exhausto físicamente y psicológicamente sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir, por más que él padawan lo intentaba, no podía, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban. Sus miedos que creyó haber superado en el templo aún seguían en él, creando estragos en su mente.

Recordaba las palabras de los integrantes de la tripulación en el templo, se preguntaba si realmente eso era lo que pensaban de él, que era un pobre niño asustado sin nadie.

Se levantó de la litera cansado de pensar en ello y salió de la cabina, él sabía que no pensaban eso de él o al menos quería creer. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de holoajedrez y se sentó, creyendo que se cansaría más fácilmente si hacia algo, comenzó a continuar su trabajo con su sable de luz, debía hacer algunos ajustes más para agregar el arma aturdidora.

Cuando estaba por tomar una de las herramientas para seguir con la construcción de su sable, la imagen de sus compañeros tirados junto a la mesa apareció en su mente de nuevo, dio un leve salto hacia atrás que hizo que se diera un ligero golpe en su espalda, soltando un pequeño quejido; intento calmarse, volvió a mirar al lado de la mesa, solo para no ver nada, dio un suspiro colocando su cabeza hacia atrás con sus manos en su frente.

Ya más tranquilo guardo las cosas en una caja, la guardo y se fue en dirección hacia la cabina de Sabine, creía que si podía aclarar sus ideas acerca de lo que ella pensaba de él podría estar más calmado para dormir. Camino algo dudoso y nervioso hacia la cabina de la artista, sabía que era algo tarde y probablemente la chica estaría durmiendo pero aun así de una u otra forma logro llegar a su puerta, estaba por tocar pero una parte del peliazul seguía creyendo que sería una mala idea despertarla, ya que probablemente la madaloriana se molestaría mucho con él; caminó un poco de un lado al otro, todavía dudoso si debía despertarla.

Por otro lado la ojicafe, ya había despertado después de haber escuchados pasos cerca de su puerta, al principio creyó que era Kanan o Hera, pero después de haber escuchado los pasos un buen rato, se levantó de su litera de un saltó sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y ver que sucedía afuera de una vez por todas.

-Que rayos esta….- hizo una pausa al ver por fin quien era el que merodeaba su cabina- ¿Ezra? ¿Qué estas… haciendo?

El chico que solo se quedó un poco inmóvil y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-Bueno… yo… q-quería- intentado hablar lo menos nervioso posible soltó un ligero suspiro antes de continuar- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Está bien, pasa- dijo la artista haciéndose un poco al lado en señal de que podía entrar, volvió a cerrar su puerta cuando él entró a su cabina- ¿Te sientes bien? Es muy tarde para estar despierto ¿no crees?

-Lo se… Es solo que no podía dormir- bajando su mirada en algún punto del suelo- Yo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro ¿Qué sucede?

-Sonara un poco tonto pero… veras… es

-Ezra solo ve al grano, por favor, aun necesito dormir ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar y volvió a armarse de valor- ¿Crees que soy un niño solo y asustado?

-Ezra ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Esta bien si no la contestas ahora, te dije que era una pregunta tonta, será… mejor que te deje dormir- justo cuando estaba por tocar una de las teclas para abrir la puerta, la madaloriana lo tomo por el hombro para detenerlo.

-Espera ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Yo… solo fue por algo que vi en el templo Jedi de Lothal

-Oye realmente no sé lo que viste pero no pienso eso sobre ti, bueno al menos no después de todo lo que has hecho y a lo que te has enfrentado y no estás solo después de todo nos tienes a todos nosotros ahora, tampoco creo que los demás piensen eso sobre ti, porque ya has demostrado una y otra vez lo contrario- dijo con una mirada fija en él, y una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias, realmente necesitaba saberlo y lamento haberte despertado- dijo algo apenado.

-No es nada, pero en verdad necesito dormir

-Cierto, me voy, descansa

-Igual tu Ezra- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Hola, realmente aun no tenía planeado actualizar esto pero ya que no he podido actualizar mi fanfic pasado porque se borró el archivo en mi otra memoria tendrán que espera un poco más para que actualice, ya que creo que tendré que escribir todo el capítulo de nuevo, en parte también estaba un poco inactiva en todo ya que la anterior computadora se descompuso y por qué no tenía permitido acercarme al celular o computadora por un problema en uno de mis ojos, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor asi que espero poder actualizar mas seguido.**

 **En fin espero que cualquiera que me siga desde Costa Rica este bien con lo que ocurrio ayer con el sismo, lo mismo espero para Iran aunque lleven varios muertos en el sismo que también ocurrió ayer. Ya que como mucho recordaran aquí en México hubo dos fuertes terremotos en un mes y como yo estoy en uno de los estados que esta cerca del centro del país, se sintió muy fuerte el segundo pero afortunadamente no se cayó ningún edificio en el estado, asi que solo espero que el resto del país y de las personas puedan seguir adelante con toda esta tragedia, aunque si les soy sincera las cosas ya no son las mismas incluso para mi porque hay veces en las que estoy mas alerta. Pero en fin, espero que todos se encuentren bien, y si tienen alguna experiencia que contar pueden ponerla en los Reviews, cuídense mucho y recuerden siempre estar prevenidos.**

 **Saraha Sting cambio y fuera.**


End file.
